A warm winters night
by minceo
Summary: Yaoi BxB if ya Dont like it dont read it. First of the holiday angel series. Daisuke and Satoshi have both convinced Dark and Krad to come out and party with them, the two accept and Krad has a special surprise for Dark…


Title: A warm winter's night…

Summary: Yaoi. First of the holiday angel series. Daisuke and Satoshi have both convinced Dark and Krad to come out and party with them, the two accept and Krad has a special surprise for Dark…

XxXxX

Daisuke smiled, he sat on his bed, looking at the mirror, he started to prod it.

"Dark?" He asked sweetly, his ruby eyes glistening with joy. A grunt was returned and slowly Dark's face inked onto the scene.

"Yeah Dai-chan?" Daisuke smiled again.

"Dark, please join us for our Christmas party and when I say join I mean me and you NOT in the same body" Dark looked up at him, his purple eyes looking at him as if he had gone mad.

"Daisuke, we aren't separate and-" He was cut off as Daisuke covered the mirror Dark's mouth.

"Mum found a way and it will be ready for the day before the party!" Dark looked at the happy red head, slowly the information sunk in, a smile graced his lips and he jumped into the air shouting yes.

XxXxX

Satoshi, sighed, he ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards a mirror.

"Krad…" He didn't even wait for a reply.

"There's a Christmas party and you and I have been invited, you're coming and you will behave your self for you won't be in my body" He huffed as the blonde stood in the tall mirror facing him. Krad blinked.

"And why are you doing this? I could kill who ever I wanted if I were released" He whispered harshly though clenched teethe.

"…or you could fuck someone you wanted senseless…" Came Satoshi's grumbling reply that, was barely audible. Krad, heard the harsh whisper, a smirk flittered onto his face. Krad stared to vanish, pleased with what he had heard.

"But!" The blonde stopped, his head snapped towards Satoshi.

"You can't kill or hurt anyone, or you will never be able to come again and by that I mean I will never give you a body to yourself to do with it as you please" There was a short silence before the blonde nodded and left, leaving a sighing blue haired teen.

XxXxX

_The day of the party!_

Daisuke smiled, he and Dark had been separated for one day so far and they now where getting ready for the party.

Daisuke smiled as he pulled on a red top with a long white top underneath. Daisuke stood happily before the mirror twirling around to check his figure.

The redhead nodded in approval, and turned towards the bathroom door. He knocked slightly waiting for the other to reply. The door opened as he heard the water turn off. Dark stood with a towel wrapped securely around his feminine like waist. He grinned at the younger boy and used his free hand to give him a thumbs up.

Daisuke grinned and left the room to help his mother repair, leaving a half naked Dark in the room, all alone…

Purple eyes turned towards the bundle of clothes he had placed out.

"Satoshi-sama what about this outfit?" Krad asked as he pulled out a pair of plain black trousers and a long white sleeved top with a black tie draped around the collar. Satoshi stood still looking at the outfit, then, he quickly shook his head.

Krad sighed in defeat, for someone who usually didn't care less about stuff like this he sure did if it involved the little Niwa. Krad was jumping in joy each time he thought of _who_ would be there. He was full of excitement.

Satoshi sighed and looked again, all the outfits were too…posh, and smart, he wanted something smart but casual. He sighed and turned to Krad.

"Krad…I need help…picking what to wear…" Krad blinked and looked towards his tamer.

"What type…"

"Something casual and sort of smart" The blonde nodded and pulled out the blue haired teens clothes, he also pulled out a large fluffy white towel.

"Go take a shower"

"I don't smell if that's what you're saying" Krad sighed and turned to him.

"No but I took one this morning so you can and it will help you refresh" Satoshi sighed in defeat as he was shoved into the bathroom.

"And don't come out until you've had one and I mean a shower not a quick turn on water, get wet, then get out" Satoshi sighed as Krad yelled to him from the other side of the bathroom door. He never knew Krad could be like a mother hen, in fact he highly doubted the angel would act like one, guess he was wrong...

Krad sighed and looked through the boys wardrobes. He pulled out a lose black shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked at them and placed them on the bed before pulling out a few more tops and trousers. Once he brought them out he left a space in the middle of the bed and pulled one at a time each piece of clothing with either a bottom piece or top piece in the middle.

Krad studied each pair carefully debating if it would look good on his tamer, he went though loads of possibilities like a white shirt with a blue jacket and dark blue jeans.

He sighed and put a white shirt down, then pulled out a pair of black school trousers and a light gray sleeveless jacket, a few seconds passed by before the blonde took away the shirt and replaced it with a dark navy blue top. He frowned and removed the jacket before replacing it with a short sleeved black top that read beware, cute guy alert.

Krad laughed no way in hell would Satoshi wear that, he looked back at the other short sleeved jackets and stopped on a light bluey green zip up jacket. Krad smiled in approval and then started to check himself out in the mirror. He smiled at his blue sleeveless top and long white trousers. A light yellow belt crossed his front lower half.

He frowned and then walked back to his pile before pulling out a white zip up sleeveless top with a gray circle around the top. He smiled and tugged off his top and placed the other one on, before placing on bandages around both his wrists, he slowly wrapped them up his arm before stopping at his elbows.

His hair was tied up in a tight pony tail with a white hair band. He smiled and looked at himself. Then a thought crossed him, maybe white pants with gray flames would look better…

He stood and thought out whether or not he should change them…

Satoshi rinsed the shampoo from his hair and turned the shower off, carefully he stepped out and picked up the white fluffy towel, he then slowly dried his body, making sure to dry, every part of him.

He smiled at the thought of him and Daisuke on their own, his thoughts suddenly jumped towards him and the red head in his room, on the bed, under the covers…

A knock to the door stopped his mind from wondering any further. He turned, wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. Krad stood in his hands a pile of clothes.

"Put these on" The blue haired boy re-entered the bathroom and placed the clothes on.

XxXxX

Snow. Purple eyes watched as the soft white fluff balls fell from the sky and landed onto the heavy layer of white that all ready lay there. The marooned tree poked out as it too held layers of snow.

Dark smiled as he watched the sea of white grow. His mind at peace as he watched the frozen tears fall. A tap to the shoulder made Dark turn to meet Daisuke. The younger grinned and pointed to the door. Dark smirked, sometimes he wondered who had called Daisuke a sweet boy who would never think of anything bad, unless you call placing a bucket of water on the door so that the first person to come got drenched bad.

They ran into the kitchen only to be shoved out by Emiko. The boys grumbled and walked to the living room, they each grabbed a pillow, puffed their cheeks out and flopped onto the light caramel couch.

People began to filter into the Niwa residence, chatter filled the air and the thick heavy scent of alcohol laced the heavy air. Red eyes darted from the different coloured heads, Daisuke's hand tightly gripping the stairs as he stood up three steps to have a good view of the faces around him. A sigh escaped his slightly pink lips, he wasn't here yet…

Dark shuffled, he slid through the crowds of people, his purple eyes darted from one familiar face, to a not so familiar face. He whipped around as a hand was placed on his shoulder, a smile gracing his lips, hoping for that person to be the one he wanted to find, but, alas, it was grandpa…

"Dark, calm down, I know you're excited having your own body but just calm down" Grandpa spoke, before bouncing away, Dark sweat dropped, and he was telling him to stay calm?

Dark sighed and climbed the stairs where Daisuke was sitting. Red eyes looked up at him.

"Dark, where are you going?" The small innocent voice whispered as he peered deeply into dark purple hues. A smile graced Dark's lips and he ruffled the red mop of flames.

"In your room, just gonna get some fresh air, smoke makes me sick" He sighed and climbed up them fully, his form, engulfed in the shadows.

Daisuke sighed, before turning his gaze back to sea of different coloured blobs. He sighed and sat down, his arms wrapping around his knees.

"Daisuke?" A familiar voice spoke, red eyes turned up, a smile gracing Daisuke's pale lips.

The cold air hit his face, his eyes closed, his mind at peace. Dark strands of his purple hair were tossed by the wind into his face, his lips, pink form the cold, were slightly parted. His hands gripped the cold railing he sat on as he felt Christmas eve's cold but somehow warm air hit him, or maybe it was the fact a warm breathe tickled his neck.

Arms wrapped around his feminine waist and pulled him back. Dark hit a chest, a well built one, hair draped over his small form. Golden strands flew into his face. A smile graced Dark's lips as he was practically dragged off the ice cold rail. The other spun him round, making Dark's face become buried in his chest, a light smile gracing his lips. Purple eyes looked up, glistening at the beauty that had stolen his heart.

Krad smiled and leant down, bringing his soft lips to the frozen ones of Dark. A tongue prodded lightly at the lips and Dark willingly let the pink beast in, the said beast fought with his own beast, before successfully winning and gaining the honour of exploring the wet cave he had mapped so many times but never grew tired of.

A sincere smile gracing the cold demons face, as he walked away from the cold balcony, leading the younger boy towards the bed. With a gentle push, Dark fell backwards, his head landing in the soft pillow and his back lying on the white covers of the bed.

Carefully, Krad climbed onto the bed, his body hovering above Dark's tiny form. He leant down, and nipped the boy's lips, receiving a satisfying moan. He then let his hands ghost over the black top that had 'trouble' written on it which covered the chest he so badly wanted to see. The top fell to the floor, as Krad somehow got it off with out ripping it and keeping his mouth locked on Darks.

He smirked into the kiss as the younger boy shivered as the cold air hit his now bare chest. Krad stopped, and leant back looking at the boy, before turning his gaze on the trousers that stopped him from entering the boy's lower region.

"These will have to go" Dark shivered at the lust laced voice, and gasped as his black baggy jeans were torn of his body but still remained in one piece. Dark blushed as he lay in only his boxers under his hunter.

The pale hand then slipped towards the boxers and fingered the elastic before slowly pulling them down. Dark turned cherry red, his small form, completely naked in front of the man he adored so much. Krad leant down once again, capturing Dark in a passionate kiss.

"Beautiful…" The whisper sending shivers of pleasure through Dark. He smirked as a light tug from pale hands on his shirt alerted him to Dark, the boy was glowing red, his purple eyes fixed with gold. Krad smirked and lent back. Dark carefully pulled the shirt off, checking with the blonde if it was okay, then he ever so slowly removed the pants of Krad's legs before blushing even harder (if that was possible) and pulling the white boxers slightly, Krad's hands helped the smaller ones of Dark to remove his last clothing.

Krad smirked as Dark looked into his eyes before letting them roam a little further, quickly Dark fell back completely as Krad's body banged into his, he let out a startled yelp but it was soon silenced by a long passionate kiss. Krad began to ravish Dark's body, he smirked as he tongue licked away at a small brown nub, receiving a soft loud moan from Dark.

Lips danced on Dark's bare chest, while a long pink tongue slipped over creamy skin, it travelled down his chest, to his stomach, to his hips. A loud gasp left his lips soon followed by a moan, Krad's tongue working wonders on his stiffened member. Teethe soon joined the tongue, scraping the member as he bobbed his head up and down, his own member becoming hard from Dark's deep moans and gasps.

Creamy hands tightened on the bed covers, his body shaking with pleasure, the vibes turning his already mush brain into liquid, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything but moan, gasp and scream the name of his lover.

Dark climaxed. His seed filling Krad's mouth. Krad lifted from the boy, swallowing his seed and smirking as he licked his lips, he leant up to Dark, the boys face red and sweaty, his pants escaping his parted lips, the blonde leant to his neck and kissed the skin, before nipping and sucking the slowly reddening skin, giving Dark a nice big love bite.

Darks member slowly was coming back to life as he moaned from Krad's moves, suddenly a large gasp left his lips as fingers prodded at his opening, he looked towards Krad's golden eyes, they looked down into his own eyes.

"It's alright it will only hurt for a bit…" Krad's voice whispered before he slipped the finger inside the boy, his lips muffled the short cry of pain. Krad let Dark adjust to the intruding finger before he slid another in. Dark moaned in pain slightly, his eyes shutting as he gripped the covers tightly. The blonde leant down, and trailed butterfly kisses down Dark's chest, his golden eyes still locked on the boys face.

A third finger entered before scissoring the opening open. Dark swallowed a moan as the fingers slid in and out for a bit, Krad searched for the one point he could make Dark scream in delight. For no reason at all Dark jumped, his eyes seeing stars.

"K-Krad!" He screamed as he fell into pleasure, the elder only smirked and hit the spot again sending Dark sky high, his fingers left the tight hole before he positioned Darks legs around his waist.

"Dark, this will hurt for a bit too, but you'll get use to it" Purple eyes looked towards him, he nodded. After all this was his first time being taken, by both girl and boy. He bit his lip preparing himself for the pain and hopefully pleasure that would come.

Krad's member hovered near the opening for a while before slowly pushing in, he gritted his teethe at how tight the boy was. Dark flinched, his eyes squinting shut, his lip bleeding slightly from the pressure of his teethe.

"K-Krad…I-It hurts!" He cried slightly, his eyes still shut, his body shaking slightly, he felt arms lift his body closer.

"Take my shoulders and squeeze if it hurts" A deep voice full of lust and concern whispered. Dark nodded took the shoulders and buried his head in Krad's fine chest, his eyes never opening. One hand sat on his hip while another took his back, he bit his lip even harder.

Krad slowly thrust into the boy, he stopped when the hands tightened on his shoulders. He let Dark get use to the feeling before starting again, this time it was less painful for the boy, Dark moaned and rolled his head back as Krad's pace sped up, his pain turning instantly into pleasure. Krad was struggling not to come before Dark, his thrusts harder making the boy moan and throw his head back, his hands clutching onto his shoulders for dear life, Darks glassy purple eyes peeking through his nearly completely closed eyes towards the golden ones of his lover.

He moaned Krad's name throwing his head back further as one of the blonde's hands grabbed his stiff member, quickly pumping it to the tune he was thrusting into the small body.

"KRAD!" Dark screamed as he climaxed, his mind exploding as he did so, his seed hit Krad's chest and hand sending Krad into spilling his own in Dark. They both fell to the bed, Darks hot seed lying on them. Krad took himself out of the tight entrance before he bent down and licked away the cum he could reach. He smirked and wipe his chest on the bed covers.

The blonde smiled and looked towards the extremely tried boy. His purple eyes half closed, his sweaty body tempting Krad to start again, his breathe short pants. He snuggled towards Krad as strong arms wrapped around him. Krad pushed his face into the purple locks of Darks head he smiled and closed his golden eyes, his magic flipping off the light.

"Merry Christmas…"


End file.
